


[Podfic] Wrock Band

by draconic_girl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, wizard rock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“it’s okay to love something maybe a little too much as long as it’s real to you.” – gerard way</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wrock Band

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WROCK BAND](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225139) by [zrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrt/pseuds/zrt). 



Download podfic here:  
[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?11xlcju4ov417mj) ~ 38 MB   
[MP3-format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ddkx0d36ys33yd9) ~ 77 MB 

_The lovely[desert_neon](http://desert-neon.livejournal.com/25131.html) has also podficced this story._

Feedback is cherished :)


End file.
